She is the one I love
by J. Hazel
Summary: Para él, Hana no solo quiere decir: "Nariz". No. Significa alegría, retazos de sonrisas, momentos de dicha que le dan la ilusión de que la felicidad es tangible.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

**She is the one I love.**

Desde la acera, Itachi mira a través de la ventana, notando que solo una luz está encendida en la casa. Se enfila hacia la puerta y entra dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

— Llegue —anuncia, y la risa de Hana lo recibe.

Se desliza con parsimonia en el interior de la casa, encontrándose con latas vacías de pintura en su camino a la cocina y suavizando sus pasos al ver a los tres hermanos Haimaru tendidos en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonríe al contemplar brevemente a los perros adultos, pero que a sus ojos solo lucen como tres pequeños cachorros que buscan la constante atención de Hana. Al llegar a la diminuta cocina, se recuesta por el marco de la puerta y se dedica a observar en silencio a su novia, que termina el café cargando su peso sobre una pierna.

Se deshace de sus prendas que le causan incomodidad y desprende los dos primeros botones de su uniforme, hasta que se percata de las goteras en el techo de la cocina, donde se vio obligado a colocar una palangana debajo y vaciarla dos veces debido a la inmensa tormenta que azoto a Konoha el día antearior. Suspira y cruza los brazos, meditando. Siempre ha sido muy inteligente y perceptible; por ende es consciente de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, que Hana no esta muy calificada para las actividades domesticas (hecho que su madre acostumbra a recalcarle continuamente); que en su anterior hogar no hay goteras, más un juego de copas de vino, un elegante comedor, y los utensilios que tienen grabados el símbolo Uchiha en ellos, brillan con esplendor. En su actual residencia, sin embargo, la mesa cuenta con cierto desnivel, las sillas son de diferentes diseños y solo pueden beber vino de vasos comunes.

Pero... por más lujos que haya contado antes, es feliz con lo que tiene ahora, porque esta con Hana, y es ahí donde radica la diferencia.

Ahora puede encerrarse con ella en la intimidad de su casa, deslizar su dedo índice y trazar con el líneas imaginarias sobre la tersa y blanca piel de Hana; o besarla hasta medianoche. Escucharla hablar por las mañanas de su hermano menor: Kiba, y detectar en su voz el mismo cariño y orgullo que él le profesa a Sasuke. Esta feliz de haberse mudado con ella porque en verdad hacen el esfuerzo. Ella; como lo demuestran las latas de pintura, la alfombra en la entrada que dice: "Bienvenidos", el café que con tanto esmero le prepara solo porque sabe que a él le gusta tomarlo antes de dormir...

— Hoy llegaste temprano —observa Hana, con tono alegre, despertandolo de sus cavilaciones.

Desliza la vista hasta el viejo reloj que les regalo la abuela de Hana. Son las seis. Es más temprano de lo habitual y todo se debe a la ansiedad por verla, de envolverla en sus brazos y repetirle constantemente que la ama; pero se siente muy tímido como para expresarlo en voz alta. La joven tiene su largo cabello castaño salpicado en pintura, y está sentada frente a él, sirviéndole una taza de café mientras la única luz encendida en la casa le ilumina el rostro, donde a corta distancia puede contemplar esas pequeñas pecas que cubren el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le pregunta antes de llevarse un pedazo de torta a la boca.

— Bien —responde, y añade inmediatamente:—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Hana le comenta sobre su día e Itachi, por primera vez, solo finge que la escucha porque aun se encuentra sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Su padre se sigue negando a verlo, y aunque su madre intenta apaciguar los estragos que provoca la relación en la familia, también se muestra ligeramente reacia. Solo Sasuke no le da tanta importancia al asunto y le deja hacer con su vida lo que le plazca. Su clan no está a favor de la relación, porque no considera al clan Inuzuka lo suficientemente bueno. «Solo una mujer del Clan o una Hyūga se encuentran a la altura de un Uchiha» fue lo que había dicho un anciano. Pero a Itachi no le importa, se considera muy despreocupado en ese sentido. Porque para su clan, los Inuzuka pueden ser lo que quieran, para su familia, Hana también puede ser lo que quieran. Pero para él, Hana no solo quiere decir: «_Nariz_». No. Significa alegría, retazos de sonrisas, momentos de dicha que le dan la ilusión de que la felicidad es tangible.

E Itachi, alagando nuevamente su inteligencia, sabe que estar con Hana es lo correcto, porque no puede dejar ir a la mujer perfecta para él, aunque su familia opine lo contrario. Si lo hiciera, sería un _idiota_, y ahí si dejaría de ser un Uchiha.

Probablemente, se volvería un _Uzumaki_.


End file.
